


Balance Between Living and Death

by Jupanuma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico would be stuck in his head forever, if it wasn't for Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Between Living and Death

Silence fills the air. Nothing, not even the wind makes a noise. It’s peaceful, if not a little depressing. Everything is prefect.

Well … it was. “Come on. It’s time to go home, Nico.” A voice said quietly. Almost like it didn’t want to break the peacefulness anymore then he had to. “You can come back tomorrow. It’s time to come back to the living now.” It said. ‘Come … back?’ I think, before colors, sounds, and smells hit my senses. ‘Oh.’

I notice I’m sitting in a field now, grass up to my hip. I’m facing a pretty big rock. It takes me a while before I can see there is an engraving on it, hand made by the looks of it. ‘Bianca’ is carved onto its rough texture. ‘That’s right. I was visiting. That means …’ I look over to see a pirate looking, Japanese person sitting next to me, looking at the makeshift grave. ‘Ethan Nakamura.’ My thoughts tell me.

He notices I’m looking at him, he turns his head and smiles, but doesn’t say anything else. Just sits next to me, waiting. I blink a few times, before turning back to the stone. I can’t tell if seconds or minutes pass, before my hand moves on its own. It’s in shaky, slow motions, but soon lands on top of Ethan’s. His hand turns around in mine, before giving it a light squeeze.

Ethan stands up, and pulls me up with him, never letting go of my hand when I’m standing. We start to walk towards a car, I didn’t know was parked off the side of the deserted road. He opens the passenger door for me, and I climb in, before shutting it and going over to the driver’s side.

The car ride it quiet. Neither of us talking, and the radio is off. ‘It’s peaceful.’ I think, but the tip of my tongue has something on it. I open my mouth, and my lips move on their own. Forming words, I didn’t think I was ready to say yet. “Thank you.” Ethan glances at me, before turning back towards the road. “Of course.” He replies, but nothing else. He knows I’m not ready to talk, or even for words to fill the air.

I turn my head, to look out the window, seeing fields upon fields pass by. It takes a little bit, but I slowly recognize where we are. We pass these fields every day. We are heading to our house. I smile a little at that thought, as I close my eyes.

The car pulls up to a house in the middle of nowhere. Ethan turns the car off, and I open my own door this time. Stepping out, and head inside, making a bees line to the couch. He follows me, sitting down next to me, with an arm around my waist. The same routine every day, with every little change to it. Most days I can get out of the car myself, but there are a few where Ethan needs to help me still.

I lean into his body, soaking in his warmth. “Thank you.” I say again, barely a whisper. “Welcome.” He replies. I feel him kissing the top of my head, and it makes me smile. I look up at him, and see love in his one good eye. I lean up and kiss him on the lips. It’s soft and doesn’t last every long, but it’s perfect.

I open my mouth again. “What are your plans today?”

“Well, I was planning on us seeing more living things. Maybe go into town and meet up with Percy, Annabeth and their kids?” I shake my head. It’s not a good day for interacting with that much chaos. “Then what about going to get some food?”

“Yeah. That sounds perfect.”

“Alright.”

We don’t move though. Right now, it’s time to show Ethan my love. He balances my life between the time I spend in my headspace with my sister, and the living world. In return I show him that I’m grateful for everything he does for me, and that I still love him no matter what.

I reach up and trace his eyepatch gently, watching him close his eye and lean into my hand. “I love you.” I whisper. His lip twitches into a small smile. “I love you too.” He says just as quietly. I shower his face with soft, barely there kisses.

This is our life. It’s not perfect, and some days are worse than others, but we get through them.


End file.
